Zangetsu
Zangetsu (jap. 斬月 dt. Mondschneider) ist das Zanpakutō von Ichigo Kurosaki. Es ist ein besonders für den Nahkampf ausgelegtes Zanpakutō, welches, laut Yoruichi Shihōin, ein permanent befreiter Zanpakutō-Typ ist. Aussehen thumb|left|Zangetsu als Ichigo seinen Namen noch nicht kannte Versiegelt sieht Zangetsu wie ein normales Katana aus, jedoch ist es übergroß. Das liegt daran, dass Ichigo sein immenses Reiatsu nicht kontrollieren konnte. Deswegen war Zangetsu versiegelt auch eher schwach, denn Ichigo verwendete bei der Erzeugung seines Zanpakutō nur eine sehr kleine Menge an Reiatsu. Trotzdem war es kraftvoll genug, einen Gillian und geringere Hollows zu verwunden und zu töten. Während Ichigos erstem Kampf mit Byakuya Kuchiki schneidet ebendieser die Klinge von Zangetsu fast bis zum Stichblatt hinunter ab. Beim Training mit Kisuke Urahara schneidet jener den Rest auch noch ab, sodass nur der Griff übrig bleibt und Ichigo somit gezwungen ist, den Namen seines Zanpakutō zu lernen. Alter Mann Zangetsu thumb|right|Der Alte Mann Zangetsu Der "Alte Mann Zangetsu" (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan) ist der Geist, der in Zangetsu wohnt. Er ist ein Teil von Ichigos Seele und die Quelle seiner Kraft. Wenn Ichigo in seiner "Seelenwelt" ist, tritt Zangetsu in Form eines 30- bis 40-jährigen Mannes in Erscheinung, daher auch der falsche Name, denn eigentlich heißt er bloß Zangetsu. Dieser hat schulterlange Haare, eine leicht getönte Sonnenbrille und einen Dreitagebart. Er ist in einen rötlich-schwarzen Mantel gehüllt. Zangetsu wird stets als ruhig und weise dargestellt, und scheint Spaß daran zu haben, Ichigo zu testen, auch wenn der Zweck dieser Test manchmal gegensätzlich zu dem Ziel erscheint. Eine Fähigkeit Zangetsus wurde des Öfteren im Kampf gezeigt. Zangetsu kann schwere und tödliche Wunden während eines Kampfes temporär verschließen, auch wenn nicht klar ist, ob dies eine einzigartige Fähigkeit ist. Hollow-Ichigo thumb|left|200px|Hollow-IchigoHollow-Ichigo ist ein Teil von Zangetsu, denn er nimmt denselben Teil von Ichigos Seele ein wie Zangetsu. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass Ichigo beim Training mit Kisuke Urahara unmittelbar zwischen Hollowfizierung und dem Erlangen eines Zanpakutō stand, und so nahmen sein Zanpakutō, in Form von Zangetsu, zusammen mit seinen Hollowkräften, in Form Hollow-Ichigo, zusammen einen Platz in seiner Seele ein, und zwar den Quell seiner Kraft. Je nach dem wie stark Ichigo ist, nimmt entweder Zangetsu oder Hollow-Ichigo diesen Platz ein. Wenn Ichigo schwächer wird als sein innerer Hollow, versucht dieser die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper zu erlangen. Dies wirkt sich so auf Ichigo aus, dass er Zangetsu nicht mehr richtig benutzen kann, ohne dass sein innerer Hollow mehr an Kontrolle über seinen Körper gewinnt. Ist Ichigo jedoch stärker als der Hollow, hält dieser sich im Hintergrund. Als Ichigo seinen inneren Hollow in seiner Seele besiegte, unterwarf dieser sich ihm und stellte ihm seine Kräfte zur Verfügung. So erlangte Ichigo die Fähigkeiten eines Vizard. Jedoch sagte sein innerer Hollow zu ihm, wenn er zu schwach würde, würde jener wiederkommen und versuchen, die Kontrolle zu erlangen. thumb|450px|right|Die Unterschiede zwischen Ichigos Zangetsu und dem seines inneren Hollows Auch Hollow-Ichigo hat eine Version von Zangetsu. Allerdings sind bei seiner Version die Farben umgekehrt. Mit diesem Zanpakutō kann Hollow-Ichigo dieselben Attacken durchführen wie Ichigo, jedoch meist deutlich besser und geschickter , beispielsweise war er der Erste, der auf die Idee kam, Zangetsu im Shikai am Band festzuhalten und auf den Gegner zu werfen, und auch das Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai, welches er Kuroi Getsuga nannte, wurde das erste Mal von Ichigos innerem Hollow eingesetzt. Im Kampf gegen Ichigo setzte er auch erstmalig die Taktik ein, mit Tensa Zangetsu bei einem pariertem Schlag einfach, während die Schwerter noch Kontakt haben, Getsuga Tenshō einzusetzen. Dies wirkte sich als große, rötlich-schwarze Schockwelle aus, die dem Gegner sehr zuzusetzen schien. Es wird darüber hinaus vermutet, dass Hollow-Ichigo in einem Kampf noch nie seine volle Stärke einsetzte, da er beim Kämpfen immer sehr lässig und unmotiviert erscheint. Shikai thumb|200px|right|Zangetsu im Shikai Das Shikai ist die gewöhnliche Form von Zangetsu, da es laut Yoruichi ein permanent befreiter Zanpakutō-Typ ist. Im Shikai ist Zangetsu eine übergroße (1,70 m, genauso groß wie Ichigo selbst) schlichte schwarze Klinge mit einer breiten silbernen Schneidekante, ohne Stichblatt oder richtiges Heft. Es hat nur ein weißes Band um den Griff gewickelt. Das Band dient zu mehreren Zwecken: *Wenn Ichigo Zangetsu nicht benutzt, wickelt sich das Band um die Klinge und Ichigo kann Zangetsu damit auf seinen Rücken binden. Dies ist besonders hilfreich, da Zangetsu im Shikai keine Scheide mehr hat, aber permanent befreit ist. *Im Kampf wird das Band je nach Bedarf länger oder kürzer. Kürzer wird es im Nahkampf, weil es Ichigo dabei nur im Weg ist, doch im Fernkampf kann das Band länger werden und Ichigo kann Zangetsu ähnlich wie einen Flegel herumschleudern und werfern. Diese Technik findet jedoch eher selten Verwendung. Bankai thumb|right|200px|Ichigo benutzt Bankai im Kampf gegen Byakuya Das Bankai von Zangetsu und somit seine ultimative Form heißt "Tensa Zangetsu" (天鎖斬月, Himmlische Ketten schneiden den Mond). Um diese Stufe zu erreichen brauchte Ichigo dank einer Erfindung von Kisuke Urahara nur drei Tage Training. In diesem Training musste Ichigo im Kampf gegen den Alten Mann Zangetsu sein Schwert aus vielen hunderten herauspicken, denn nur damit konnte er den Geist seines Zanpakutō besiegen. Am Ende schaffte er es, indem er Zangetsu in sich selbst fand, da er nun erkannte, dass Zangetsu ein Teil von ihm ist. Tensa Zangetsu ist vom Aussehen her ungewöhnlich, weil normalerweise das Bankai bei vielen Zanpakutōs beeindruckend aussieht und das Bankai für gewöhnlich auch größer als das Shikai ist. Bei Ichigo hingegen ist es andersherum, Zangetsu schrumpft und wird schmaler, es wird zu einem Daitō, einem japanischem Langschwert, vollkommen schwarz, mit einer Kette am Ende statt des Bandes und einem Stichblatt in Form eines Manji, welches dieselbe Form hat wie das Kanji 卍 (Ban, etwa voll). Daher glaubte Byakuya Ichigo in ihrem dritten Kampf auch nicht, dass dieser das Bankai erreicht habe, denn er glaubte, dies sei in drei Tagen unmöglich und desweiteren wäre die Erscheinung viel zu ungewöhnlich. Desweiteren ist über das Aussehen zu sagen, dass sich durch das Befreien des Bankai, wie auch bei Renjis Zanpakutō, die Kleidung des Anwenders verändert. In Ichigos Fall bekommt er einen langärmeligen, knöchellangen schwarzen Mantel, der dem vom Alten Mann Zangetsu ähnelt. Die Fähigkeiten von Tensa Zangetsu sind jedoch trotz der ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung bei weitem nicht zu unterschätzen. Wie von Byakuya angemerkt ist Ichigos Bankai eine Konzentration seiner Kraft, im Gegensatz zu anderen Bankais, die ein großes Wachstum der Fähigkeiten hervorrufen. Durch diese Konzentration seiner Kräfte ist es ihm möglich, sich mit Geschwindigkeiten zu bewegen, die die der gewöhnlichen Shunpo übersteigen, und verleiht ihm passende Gewandtheit und Reflexe, und erlaubt es ihm somit, seine natürliche Stärke bis an die Grenzen auszunutzen. Darüber hinaus wird es Ichigo durch die alleinige Kompression seiner Fähigkeiten ermöglicht, Tensa Zangetsu länger zu verwenden als andere Shinigami auf vergleichbarem Level ihr Bankai, denn dadurch verbraucht er von der Befreiung an im Vergleich weniger Reiatsu. Ichigos anfängliche Unerfahrenheit mit seinem Bankai verursachte einen massiven Nachteil, denn der Druck der ganzen spirituellen Energie, die in seinem Körper zusammengepresst wurde, ließ all seine Knochen brechen, wie von seinem innerem Hollow angemerkt, und verringerte so seine Kraft mit der Zeit drastisch. Da dieser Nachteil jedoch bisher nicht mehr erwähnt wurde, hat Ichigo ihn vermutlich überwunden. Attacken thumb|right|200px|Kuroi Getsuga thumb|left|200px|Getsuga Tenshō "Getsuga Tenshō" (jap. 月牙天衝 dt. Der Reißzahn des Mondes durchbohrt den Himmel, im deutschen Manga Himmelsstrotzender Mondzahn) ist die einzige Attacke mit einem Namen, die man bis jetzt von Zangetsu gesehen hat. Sie kann sowohl im Shikai als auch im Bankai angewendet werden. Bei diesem Angriff werden konzentrierte Energiestöße in Halbmond- oder Wellenform auf den Gegner abgeschossen. Getsuga Tenshō ist ein Angriff mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und großer Durchschlagskraft. Ichigo hat die Attacke mehrmals angewandt bevor er den Namen wusste, indem er all seinen Siegeswillen und seine Überzeugung in die Klinge hat fließen lassen und diese dann schwang. Später lernt er den Namen der Technik vom Alten Mann Zangetsu, der ihm dabei auch noch sagt, dass das Kennen des Namens einer Attacke diese verstärkt. Getsuga Tenshō kann auch im Bankai eingesetzt werden, dabei wird die abgeschossene Energiewelle jedoch rötlich-schwarz anstelle von blau und der Angriff hat entsprechend mehr Durschlagskraft und Geschwindigkeit. Wegen dieser Farbe nennt Hollow-Ichigo Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai auch "Kuroi Getsuga" (jap. 黒月牙 dt. Schwarzer Reißzahn des Mondes), obwohl es derselbe Angriff bleibt. Als Ichigo seine Hollowkräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, war es für ihn ein Risiko, Kuroi Getsuga, die Attacke, die sein innerer Hollow das erste mal anwendete, durchzuführen, denn der Hollow in ihm drohte, zu sehr an die Oberfläche zu kommen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Nach dem Training mit den Vizard war dies jedoch kein Problem mehr. Wenn Ichigo zusätzlich zu seinem Bankai noch seine Hollowkräfte einsetzt, ist es ihm möglich, sich schneller zu bewegen als Getsuga Tenshō, weswegen er auch mehrere Energiestöße aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf den Gegner abschießen kann. Desweiteren kann er Getsuga Tenshō einsetzen, um Schwertschwünge zu verstärken, indem er einfach die Energie simultan mit seinem Schwertschwung aus der Nähe abfeuert. Es gab sogar einen Punkt, an dem die Energie regelrecht aus Ichigos Körper hinausfloss und so seine reguläre blaue Aura ersetzte. Trivia * Seltsamerweise benötigte Zangetsu, auch wenn es ein dauerhaft befreites Zanpakutō ist bei seiner ersten Befreiung offenbar keinen Befehl. Category:Gegenstände Category:Waffen Category:Zanpakuto